


You Really Hate Me, Huh?

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Coffee date, Enemies to Lovers, Jealously, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: There were many odd ways and times where Scott and Logan actually showed kindness to one another, this would eventually lead to a first date.
Relationships: Cyclops/Wolverine, Logan Howlett/Scott Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	You Really Hate Me, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @scottxlogan Five Word Challenge on Tumblr! Five words: Punishment, tar, wire, switch and mess

**Scogan Five Words Challenge // Punishment, tar, wire, switch and mess**

There were many odd ways and times where Scott and Logan actually showed kindness to one another.

1.

When they got onto the ship, Scott’s injury was absolutely killing him, it was a huge cut on his side that was bleeding through his uniform. He rested at the back of the Blackbird, tired and aching. How did he get this injury? Getting stuck in some **tar** in the forest with vines ripping up his uniform and stabbing him. 

Jean turned to him and got out the first aid kit, “I’ll fly Blackbird, okay? Hey! – Logan!” She called, he was busy putting away a cigar in his pocket.

“Yes?” He said, turning towards her.

“Can you help Scott while we get out of here?”

The two men looked shocked, for Scott felt like some sort of **punishment.**

He was about to protest but Jean already shoved the first aid kit in his arms. He muttered a few curse words before sitting down next to Scott. 

“Do you even know how to take care of a medical procedure?” He snapped.

“Just because I can heal by myself, doesn’t mean I can’t wrap a few bandages and shit.” Logan grumbled, taking out the disinfect and moved closer. 

“You need to remove your uniform if I’m going to help you, Slim.” He demanded.

“It hurts,” he whined. Logan wondered if he was this whiny and demanding with Jean.

Logan took out his claws and carefully cut open the fabric so he can clean the wound better. Scott hissed in pain. 

“Be gentle.” He hissed.

“I am,” Logan protested, getting out bandages and carefully wrapping around Scott’s waist.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Scott said, trying to find a reason to _hate_ him right now. He hated how Logan was actually gentle and actually kind. They got off on the wrong foot instantly.

“Are you still mad at me for flirting with your girl?” Logan teased, clipping the bandages together. Scott brushed his fingers across his side, it was well-bandaged and he can still breathe.

Was he still mad at Logan for hitting on Jean? Yes; or maybe because he wished he was hitting on _him_ instead of her.

“No,” he finally replied after a long pause of silence. Logan packed away the kit and got up to get a glass of water for him, he sat down and handed it to Scott.

“Here, you’ll need it.”

Scott grabbed the glass awkwardly “thank you.” He mumbled, wondering why his heart was swelling.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when Scott found Logan eating chicken in the afternoon. “Don’t you have a class?” Scott said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” He retorted, the Professor had assigned Logan to be Scott’s sub for the day as Scott would need some healing.

“I have twenty kids waiting for you in room 120,” he snapped. Logan grumbled, throwing his scraps in the bin, now searching for a can of beer.

“I shouldn’t be teaching YOUR class, Summers.” He said, now drinking the can in one go.

He folded his arms, “I really hate you,” Scott snapped.

2.

Scott groaned, rubbing his face tiredly, after finishing the powerpoint he walked downstairs to the danger room for some training. It was Saturday and his wound was properly healed. He was fighting multiple enemies one by one, soon he felt his legs go stiff. He was stuck in **tar** , he didn’t remember putting that on the–

Soon it came crashing down and the familiar silver walls appeared, in front of him was Logan, who was smoking.

“You shouldn’t be smoking. It’s a school,” Scott told him. 

“You shouldn’t be up at midnight. You’re a teacher,” he said smugly.

Scott removed his gloves, sweat covered his body “what are you doing here anyway, Logan?”

“To check on you.” He said simply “or in other words, Jean noticed you left your study.”

“I’m going back now.” He said as they exited the danger room, Logan caught up to him.

“Are we friends?” Logan asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“Are we friends?” Scott paused, it never occurred to him what they actually were.

“Sure,” Scott sighed, it sounded like he wasn’t fond of the idea ‘friends.”

“We barely talk, maybe we should go out,” Logan suggested. Scott almost choked, he felt his cheeks flush at the words ‘go out’. Scott only nodded in response awkwardly. The thought of being alone with Logan, in a cafe or restaurant – it was one of the happiest thoughts he had in awhile. He just wanted Logan to hold him, he knew Logan would cuddle differently from Jean. The fact that Jean flirted back with Logan was more infuriating, he wanted to punch both of their pretty faces. He was losing the two people he loved to each other. Once they reached his study they said their goodbyes. 

Logan rested his hand on his shoulder. It was odd because every time Logan grabbed him by the arm or on the shoulder, it just filled his little cup of desire. Just a little bit. On the other hand, Logan was trying to make little baby steps to get close to Summers. 

His thoughts used to be all about Jean, her red hair and pretty eyes. Now it’s on Slim. (Yes Logan is a disaster bi and Scott is more of an organised bi)

3.

Scott turned off the **switch** and removed the **wire** , fixing a lightbulb was harder than it looks. Hank was helping him remove and replace it. Logan was outside smoking, watching the kids play on the ground. Scott was watching through the window “he shouldn’t be smoking.” He shook his head.

“You seem to be very fixated on Logan,” Hank noticed, fixing his glasses.

“He’s a **mess.** ” He responded, he’s a hot mess though. Hank raised his eyebrows, noticing the fondness in his voice.

“Are you friends yet?” He groaned, noticing the weird tension between them. He can’t tell if they really hate each other or they’re just in denial. Maybe both.

“I think so,” he admitted, getting down from the ladder “have you seen Jean?”

“She’s outside with Logan.”

That stung. The two of them were getting closer and he was drifting away. Hank noticed the shallow expression on his face “something wrong, Scott?”

He shook his head, eyes still locked on them. “Jean’s still your wife,” he said, packing up the equipment.

“I know.” He said quietly before running outside to meet the two of them.

“Jean,” he called, she looked up and smiled.

“Hey Scott.” She smiled, Logan felt awkward now. The two of them had something special. He noticed the defensive tone in Scott’s voice.

“Just finished fixing the lightbulb,” he said, making little eye contact with Logan.

The other shuffled his hands in his pockets, “Scott,” he said, tossing him keys “the kids tried to get your bike.”

He stopped for a moment, he couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. “Thank you?” He said.

Jean left, kissing Scott’s cheek to go to the bathroom. Logan stepped forward, the smoke tangled the air. Logan took the cigar out of his mouth, “I know a café down the road.” He smiled. Scott smiled back, in this moment they were nice to each other. They were getting better. He extended his hand “up for it?”

Scott took his hand and shook it “sure.”

4.

Logan ordered a beer. Of course he did, he was meddling with his fingers. “So, you like…sport?” He asked as he watched Scott stir his tea.

“Kind of,” Scott said, tapping his fingers nervously “I’ve wanted to ask…does it hurt that bad when the claws come out?”

“I’m used to it,” Logan mumbled, looking at the scars on his knuckles.

“Is that why you smoke?” The concern in his voice only rose. Logan looked up and shrugged.

“Can you only see red?” Logan asked. Scott nodded sadly. “That sucks man, I’m sorry.”

Scott sipped his drink and looked up “we got off on the wrong foot.”

“I just have anger - issues.” Logan explained “I might need to take pain killers or therapy.”

“That’s good.” Scott smiled.

“You know, Jean encouraged me to hang out with you.” He smiled back. Without warning, Scott took his hand and ran his thumb over his ruined knuckles and skin. It was a gentle touch and was only the beginning.


End file.
